


One and Another

by eternalia



Series: Home [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby labor and birth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Two Shot, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Kristoff and Anna weren’t really prepared for what was to come, but they were going to try their best. And Camille too.Also known as: the trials and wonders of pregnancy. Nanny AU.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083242
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“So Kristoff,” Anna started, wringing her hands from nervousness. She knew she could tell him anything, and he hadn’t ever treated her wrong, but she couldn’t help it. This was going to be a _huge_ question! She stared at his broad back as he used a towel to wipe his face off in the bathroom.

“Yeah, babe?” His deep rumble and endearment made her blush, and she bit her lip as he turned around with a smile. She loved it when he called her that. His arm wound around her waist and he led her to sit on the bed. He pointedly looked at her and she knew she was caught. “Okay, what’s on your mind?” he said. 

_Abort! Abort!_

“What? Nothing’s on my mind. Nothing at all!” Yeah, like that convinced him. She felt the telling heat of a blush rising to her cheeks as he just kept giving her a look. She sighed and started to fondle the tendrils of hair on her shoulder. “What do you think about...having another kid?”

“What?”

Oh god, she couldn’t look at him. “I was just thinking that it would be nice for Camille to have a little brother or sister, or that it would be nice to have a baby with you. And I absolutely love Camille! It’s just that when I was growing up I always dreamed of having more than one child, and I’m twenty-nine so it’s the prime age to have one and...” she trailed off. 

She knew how much he loved Camille. It was just him and the now five year old for the longest time before she came into their lives. She didn’t know what having another child would do to them. To her surprise, a tender touch from his calloused hand turned her face towards him and her eyes widened in nervousness. But to her relief, he smiled at her and it made her heart flutter. 

“I’d love to, Anna.” And he gave her a kiss, one that was sweet but held all of the love that she felt from him. She smiled at his reaction. “When should we start trying?” he mumbled against her lips.

“Ahh,” she mumbled against the onslaught of kisses. She giggled as he didn’t relent. “How about now?” she purred.

“I’d like that.” He groaned and gently pushed her back onto the soft sheets of the bed.

* * *

Anna stared at the incriminating evidence of having her monthly arrive. Then she groaned as she went to rinse off the stain from her underwear, disappointment riveting her to the spot. She knew it was probably going to take a while, she knew that. She just _hoped_ it would happen as her period was a few weeks late. It turned out that it was just that—a few weeks late. 

She shook her head sadly at Kristoff as he went to get ready for work, and he frowned at her sad demeanor. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before engulfing her in a hug. 

“It’s alright, we’ll keep trying.”

“I know, I just really hoped it would have happened by now,” she mumbled sadly. 

“It’s only been two months.” Two months since she had stopped taking her birth control pill. 

“I know.” 

They stayed like that, in their idyllic bubble where it was just the two of them, before Anna pulled away. She reached up on the very tip of her toes to place a light kiss on his lips. She smiled, a bit more cheery. But that’s what happens when she got to have Kristoff’s affection and love. 

Kristoff went to go and make breakfast, while she went to wake Camille up and get her ready for school. Just another regular morning. 

Seeing Camille’s happy smile made her feel so much better.

It was in the next few weeks that she had felt queasy. And nauseous, and she couldn’t really eat anything. Not even Kristoff’s signature alfredo dish, and that was honestly her favorite food in the world. But just a whiff of it sent her nearly gagging as she ran to another room. 

“Anna, are you okay?” he called after her. 

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Kristoff! I know it’s not a bad tasting dish, and your cooking really is good! But for some reason it just smelled so bad to me!”

“Do you think the sauce is moldy or something?” He lifted up the pot and sniffed it. He set it back down in confusion.

“No, no. I don’t think so? I don’t know,” she said as he followed her into the living room. 

“Anna, I’m getting worried about you.” He crossed his arms and frowned at her as she held a napkin to her nose and peered up at him with doe like eyes. “You haven’t been eating lately,” he said softly, the worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah. I know.” 

“Should I take you to the doctor?” he asked.

“No, that’s okay. I’m sure I’ll feel fine soon.” And besides, when would they even have time to take her? Kristoff had a slew of new projects lined up this season, and it meant well financially, but not so much for their personal lives and free time. 

Anna knew he would disregard his work for her though, and she didn’t want him to. He worked so hard to run his own business, the pride and love apparent in his physical labor and managing employees fairly. 

She smiled at him, taking the napkin away from her face. She tried really hard not to grimace at the smell of the food. She kind of failed at that.

“I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so,” he said, entirely unconvinced.

They went back to the kitchen, where she took a few bites to try and make Kristoff less worried. Mostly she made conversation with Camille to take the attention away from her not really eating. But she felt his watchful gaze on her anyway.

* * *

Kristoff shut the door to his pickup truck as he made his way to the front door. He came back a bit later today since they had forgotten some supplies, and had a late start on the project because of that. He was desperate to see his two favorite people. 

And to make sure Anna was alright. She literally looked green the other day, and pale at the same time. She waved him off to go to work though he didn’t want to. While she did look better recently, he _needed_ to know she was okay. So he was adamantly going to take her to the doctor, no matter what she said.

He opened the door. “Anna, Camille?” he called out.

“Daddy!” Camille came running towards him and she jumped into his arms as he leaned down, her arms winding around his neck. 

“Hi there, cupcake.” He let her go and she ran back to Anna, who stood at the doorway to the kitchen. He grinned at the sight of her and went to give her a hug and a kiss. 

“How was your day?” she asked.

“Good. Kind of slow but Ryder really picked up the pace for us. He’s a lifesaver, I swear.” 

“Hmm. That’s nice,” Anna said. 

Kristoff watched her from the side of his eye, noting that she looked okay physically. A healthy flush was back on her cheeks and her lips had more color. Good.

While she laughed and made jokes during dinner, she was more quiet than usual. But he had to wait to ask her questions about her weird behavior. So he waited until Camille was down for bed, and he waited outside the bathroom for Anna to finish showering. 

Usually, he would knock and ask if she wanted company. But she hadn’t been feeling well until today, so he waited patiently and listened for any sounds of distress. 

A few minutes passed and she came out shyly. Kristoff went on high alert, eyes catching every detail about her that he could. Why was she acting this way? 

“Anna, are you alright?” He felt like he was saying that a lot and he felt a prickle of worry go down his spine. 

“Yeah.” She looked refreshed and happy this time around and while it did quell the restless worry swirling in him, he was not quite assured. He wondered if there was any stress for her and he did know he was working a lot recently, maybe he should be doing more to get some work off of her plate. Maybe he should be pitching in more with housework, or cooking dinner more often, or—

“Kristoff? Hello?” Anna waved a hand in front of his eyes and he snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” he mumbled.

Her sweet laugh twinkled in the air and he felt himself smile at her. 

“Yeah, everything’s great.” She did a happy wiggle and he knew by now that it was a sign that she was keeping something from him. Most likely a surprise. He quirked a brow at her. It only made her more excited.

“Okay. Spit it out.” He grinned at her.

“What? Nothing’s going on!” she giggled. 

“Come on, tell me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck and placed light kisses there, relishing the fact that goosebumps appeared along her soft skin. 

“Okay, okay…” She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss. “Go and check underneath your pillow.” 

Kristoff grinned, leaning back and pulling her along with him so she laid on top of his chest. He reached behind him and felt underneath his pillow, grasping something soft and fluffy.

“Oh, what’s this?” he said, eyes glinting as he held up a small polar bear plushie, with a ribbon tied around it. “Are we adding this to our collection?”

Anna giggled. “Maybe,” she said playfully. “Look at it more.” 

Kristoff grinned and did as he was told, flipping it this way and that. And his eyes widened as he looked at what the little arms of the bear were wrapped around.

It was a pregnancy test. 

Anna’s grin at him made his heart nearly stop at the news. “You’re—?”

“Yes.” Her eyes glittered with tears of happiness. “I’m pregnant.” 

Kristoff laughed along with her as he placed a light hand onto her stomach, feeling the onslaught of tears too. 

“So that’s why you haven’t been feeling well?” 

Anna huffed a bit. “Yeah, it was morning sickness. I only recently started to throw up, but it feels worse than what they say somehow! It doesn’t just happen in the morning, whoever came up with that name is such a liar.”

He frowned when he heard her say that. “I want to know when you have morning sickness, okay? I want to be able to help you.” 

“It’s nothing, Kristoff. It’s normal.” She tried to reassure him.

“I know, but still. I don’t want you to hide from me when you’re not feeling well. We’re in this together.” He laced their fingers together. 

“Okay,” she softly whispered.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, only basking in the warmth of each other. He gazed at her in awe as she laid next to him, snuggled up to his side. 

“I can’t believe it,” he chuckled. “We’re going to have a baby.” He placed a large hand on her stomach, almost afraid of touching her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

* * *

Anna reached across her nightstand to get something to show her husband. She ran into it somehow in the grocery store, and she absolutely adored it. She knew Kristoff would too. 

“I thought we could give Camille this.” She placed a lightweight children’s book into his hands, and watched as his face lit up. 

“She’ll love it.” He held her hand. “When should we give it to her?” 

“How about today? It’s about time she knew, after all.” 

Camille was a shot of energy all around the living room, and Anna marveled at the fact that she was so shy once, when they first met. She could barely sit straight for a few minutes, and Kristoff sat next to her. They shared a look, one that said that they were ready.

“So, Camille. I have a gift for you.” 

Her eyes lit up, just like Kristoff’s had upon seeing the book. “What is it?”

Anna gave her the book and Camille held it in her lap. She slowly read out the title, sounding out the words. “You’re going to be a big sister.” 

Anna nodded when she looked at her, then at Kristoff. “I’m going to be a big sister?” she softly said.

“Yes. You’re going to have a little brother or sister,” he said, and Anna loved the look of loving stars in his eyes. 

“I’m going to be a big sister!” she yelled out in excitement. Her head whipped back and forth between them with dazzling green eyes. “When? _When?_ ”

“In about eight months, Camille.” 

“That’s so far away!” She pouted, and they laughed.

“It’s gonna be here in no time, honey.” She placed a kiss on her head. 

“So where is he?” she asked.

Anna placed a hand on her stomach. “In here. He’s still growing though.” 

“Wow.” Camille’s eyes were wide as she blinked in wonder. She leaned in close to Anna’s belly. “I’m gonna be the best big sister ever!” 

Anna and Kristoff laughed, as Camille wrapped her arms around her stomach. The baby just got their first Camille hug.

* * *

Anna’s hair fell around her like a shadow as she heaved over the toilet. She didn’t even eat anything yet she felt like utter crap. She knew that this was what pregnancy would entail. She did a whole bunch of research online and read a few books, even had friends who recalled their experiences in the first trimester. 

She didn’t think it would be that bad. 

She felt a warm hand being placed on her back, rubbing in soothing circles. She looked behind her and Kristoff was holding a few saltine crackers on a plate.

“How do you feel now?” he asked quietly.

Anna tried to smile at him, but lurched forward again, dry heaving. “Ugh. I guess not great, still.”

She leaned her head onto her arms, closing her eyes, Kristoff’s hand still rubbing her back. Thank god it was the weekend and Kristoff stayed home. Otherwise she didn’t know how she would even do anything. 

“Mommy? Are you okay?” Camille’s small head peeked out from behind Kristoff’s leg, and Anna smiled. 

“Yes, dear. I’m fine.” 

The little girl pouted and handed her Sven. Anna took it questioningly. With earnest green eyes, Camille said, “It’s to help make you feel better! Hugging Sven always helps.” 

Anna giggled, she was just so sweet. What did she do to deserve such an angel in her life? She placed a light kiss onto her forehead. “Thank you, Camille.” She hugged Sven to her chest. “I feel better already.” 

Camille grinned and took a seat next to her, and Kristoff chuckled at the sight. “Are we gonna hang out in the bathroom all day?” he said.

“I wanna be with mommy!” She pouted and snuggled into Anna’s side. She could only laugh at how utterly cute she was.

Eventually the nausea did subside, Kristoff feeding her the saltine crackers one by one until she felt her stomach settle. It was still there, just not as noticeable as before. 

They did leave the bathroom at some point and they went to the living room and played with Camille, drawing doodles on paper and trying out origami. Anna surprised herself with that because she somehow was great at it. She gave a finished paper crane to Camille, the little girl beaming and ran around the room to make it fly.

Their first doctor’s appointment was met with Anna asking all of the questions, and Kristoff watching pensively while holding her hand in his. She felt bad that she seemed to forget that Kristoff had already been through this before with his ex-girlfriend when they had Camille. 

But when he turned to her with loving eyes, she could see all of the excitement within them at having a new addition to their family. She knew she had nothing to worry about.

“Hey look, Kristoff! The baby is now the size of a green olive.” Anna showed him the phone, showing the comparison on the app she had downloaded to keep track of her pregnancy symptoms and what to expect. 

“Wow,” he said, blinking. “It’s not that big yet.” 

It was nine weeks into her pregnancy, and the morning sickness was still there with a vengeance. She was ever so thankful to have Kristoff and Camille by her side as they were so attentive and worried about her, even though it was normal. 

“Well, I’m barely showing.” She looked down at her stomach, still flat. “But a green olive! That’s so cute.” 

She yawned, her eyes drifting closed. She had been feeling fatigued lately, and working at the daycare was demanding in a new way that she hadn’t expected. She heard Kristoff’s voice drift in and out of consciousness but by then it was too late. She was mumbling into his chest and darkness welcomed her in sleep.

* * *

Kristoff chuckled as he watched Anna snuggle up to his side as usual and her eyes drifted shut. She mumbled something but fell back asleep, and he smiled at how adorable she was.

“Good night, Anna.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. A soft sigh was all he got and he shut the lamp off and went to sleep. 

The next morning he got up earlier than Anna. It wasn’t too unusual, as he naturally was an early riser, but Anna still stayed in bed past 7:30. Usually she was up and helping Camille get ready for school by then.

“Anna?” he asked. 

She was still bundled under the covers. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she blearily woke up. 

“Kristoff?” 

“Hey, are you alright? It’s past 7:30, we gotta get Camille to school.” 

Anna shot up from the bed, panic in her eyes. “Oh my god!” she said, rushing up to go to the bathroom. 

Kristoff followed her and leaned against the doorway, and took a long look at her. It wasn’t uncommon for Anna to sleep a lot, but no matter how much she slept recently, she still looked haggard and had dark circles under her eyes. 

“Anna, it’s fine. I’ll drop her off today and then head to work.” He tried to reassure her that it was alright. Because he knew about the fatigue her body would put her through while pregnant. 

She turned to look at him with large eyes, toothbrush stuck in her mouth. He chuckled at how cute she looked. 

“Breakfast is downstairs all ready for you. Eat it, okay?” He gently commanded. He watched her nod with a light smile and he kissed her forehead before leaving to get Camille ready for school. 

Anna came downstairs a few minutes later, and he noticed the concealer she put on underneath her eyes. “Do you need me to pick her up after school?” he asked.

She shook her head, saying, “No, no. My shift ends right before she’s let out anyway. It’s more convenient for me to pick her up.” 

“If you’re sure…” He wasn’t sure.

Anna grinned at him. “I’m sure! I’ll be fine. You have to spend all day at work for your projects and all. This is all normal, anyway.” 

She was referring to the fatigue. He _knew_ everything happening to her so far was normal, even had the questions answered by the doctor herself. But as he looked at Anna’s pale face, and dark bags that the concealer couldn’t quite conceal, the worry naturally bubbled up within him again. 

But she was pushing him to the door, giving Camille a kiss on her head and a hug, whispering softly to her that she would see her right after school. 

“Make sure to eat everything on that plate, Anna!” he called out to her as he opened the door to his truck.

“I will, I will!” He was not convinced. But he left anyway, since he knew how much of a stubborn feisty pants she could be when her mind was set on something. 

And when he came home after work, after receiving a classic Camille hug, he immediately went over to Anna who was shuffling around the living room tidying up from playtime. 

She looked exhausted. 

“Hey,” she softly said, her eyes betraying how tired she really was even though she was smiling. 

“Hey,” he said while giving her a kiss. “How do you feel?” His eyes rove over her face, noticing that she must have washed it off as the dark bags were more prominent now.

“I’ve been better.” She shrugged. 

“Here, let me get some dinner ready, while you take a nap.” 

Just then, Anna yawned. “Even hearing the word is enough to make me tired.” She giggled. “But I can’t, if I fall asleep now I might not wake up until tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I’ll get something ready in no time. Just sit down until then.” He ushered her over to the kitchen table, where Camille was seated along with Sven and Olaf. 

“Mommy, look! I wrote my name in cursive!” 

“Wow! That’s amazing, Camille.” Anna gushed, and Kristoff only took a moment to gaze at them before remembering that he was on a mission. 

He went for some pan fried tilapia with some mashed potatoes, and baked asparagus. Thank god the mashed potatoes came from a box and was ready in minutes, as he felt like the longer he took the more Anna would just topple over from how tired she was. 

“It’s delicious, Kristoff!” she praised with a mouthful of potatoes in her mouth. 

“I’m glad. You better eat everything on that plate, Mrs. Bjorgman.” He grinned at her, but she rolled her eyes at him while returning it.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“What if I’m full?” Camille pouted. 

“Then that’s alright,” Kristoff said. “We’ll pack it up and save it for tomorrow.” 

Anna was about to say something but Kristoff cut her off with a look. “You’re eating for two people now. You need your strength.” 

That night, Anna literally crawled into bed after taking a quick shower, and was out like a light. Kristoff spent some time with Camille reading a bedtime story, and found Anna already sleeping soundly underneath the covers. 

He couldn’t help but place a hand on her soft hair, watching her lashes flutter in sleep. She didn’t budge an inch, even as he accidentally (and quite noisily) bumped into the nightstand getting into bed. 

But as he settled in farther away to the side, not wanting to disrupt Anna, she still reached out for him and snuggled into his side. 

“I love you,” she softly mumbled.

“I love you too, Anna.” So much.

* * *

“The baby is officially the size of an orange!” Anna showed Kristoff her phone. 

“He’s getting there.” He shrugged, and chuckled. 

Anna huffed. “He’s growing pretty fast, in all honesty.” She looked at her stomach, only showing a slight bit. “I wonder when I’ll have to buy maternity clothes.” 

She had felt marginally better now, not wanting to curl up into a ball and sleep for all eternity anymore. She knew Kristoff worried about her during that time, and she honestly was afraid for his sanity if he was going to be like that, especially as the pregnancy went on. 

She still felt tired sometimes, but now it was like she was back to normal. As if she could zip and zap around with all of the excess energy she had, like Camille did after school when she had ice cream. 

Not only that, but her hair had become more shiny, and thick. Her face seemed to glow and become smoother, and her breasts...they grew as well. Not that she was complaining, of course. She knew Kristoff loved them too. 

If only they weren’t so sensitive, bordering on painful. The first time Kristoff had touched them she hissed in pain, and he shot away from her like he burned her. He wouldn’t even touch them after that, even when she insisted. 

The appointments to the doctor went well, and she had assured them that her tests came back normal, and that Anna was as healthy as she could be. And yet Kristoff still fretted around her like a mother hen. 

Although the one thing she could be fine without was the way her emotions had her reeling. One moment she was on cloud nine, the next dropping down roughly to earth with a rocky landing. 

She honestly felt bad for everyone around her, as she tried to contain her emotions, but it was next to impossible. She had always been like an open door when it came to feelings.

Kristoff had stayed late at work for a project, and Anna had texted him saying that she could make dinner. But then he offered to get takeout instead and she had jumped on the opportunity. While Kristoff’s cooking was delicious and she looked forward to it, she absolutely craved something greasy and comforting. And she felt like she hadn’t had that in ages!

For good reason, of course. She knew she had to eat healthy because of the baby, but still. Once in a while was okay, right? 

Camille had wrapped her arms around Kristoff in a hug as he came home while Anna had relieved him of the hefty takeout bag and went to the kitchen. 

“So no hug for me? You just wanted the food?” Kristoff jokingly said to her as she laid out the boxes on the dining table.

She turned around with a grin and firmly placed her lips on his. He slid his arms around her waist, but she pulled away before it could get too heated. “Thanks for dinner, Kristoff.” 

“Anytime.” He grinned down at her and she snuggled against his firm chest. 

“I’m hungry!” Camille said and she excitedly dove into the takeout box.

Anna and Kristoff pulled apart and sat down, and she could barely contain her excitement at seeing the logo of their favorite Chinese takeout. She munched on the chow mein, and beef and broccoli with rice, only staring at Kristoff when he chuckled at how ravenous she was while eating. 

Her absolute favorite was the egg rolls that came along with each order, and Kristoff had ordered extra. She had saved one last one for the end of the meal, and she was looking forward to having it as the topper. 

Although when she reached into the box, all she touched was empty cardboard. 

“What?” she mumbled, already feeling the drop in her stomach from disappointment. 

“Anna?” Kristoff worriedly asked.

She looked inside the box and sure enough, there wasn’t any left. Her lips quivered, and she bit them to get them to stop. To her horror, she felt the heavy onset of tears in her eyes. A few moments later, they spilled over. She didn’t even have time to try and stop them.

“Anna?!”

“Mommy?” 

She heard them exclaim and she waved them off. “I just thought there was one more egg roll in the box,” she mumbled in between sobs. 

She felt utterly ridiculous but the onslaught of tears came much too quickly and the disappointment she felt was so strong that she felt it completely take over. In the back of her mind she knew it was ridiculous. She knew that it was only an egg roll, but she was absolutely looking forward to eating that egg roll! 

When she looked up from wiping her tears on her sleeve, she saw Kristoff’s worried expression. Camille looked absolutely horrified. 

“It’s just the hormones. I’ll be okay.” Though her lips still quivered and the tears still came. She heard Kristoff say something to Camille and he heard her leave the dining table, her little footsteps fading into the next room. 

Kristoff went over to her side and he wrapped his arms around her. Being enveloped in his warm arms was enough to calm her hiccups into just sniffles. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Kristoff said. “This is normal, right?” 

Anna giggled through her tears. “Right. I wonder if Camille will be okay.” She grimaced at remembering the shock her wide eyes. 

Kristoff hummed into her hair. “She will be. She might not understand, but she’ll be fine.” 

Just then she heard the little footsteps that came back into the room, and Anna looked at Camille who was holding Sven out to her. 

“Sven is worried about you, so he wants to give you a hug,” she said. And Anna couldn’t help but smile at her. She knew Camille was worried about her too, but she probably didn’t know how to say that just yet. 

“Thank you, Sven.” She held him to her chest. “And thank you, Camille.” 

Camille grinned in triumph, seeing that she wasn’t bawling her eyes out anymore. 

They cleaned up after that, Anna taking Camille up to tuck her into bed. She made sure to thank Sven once again before putting him safely next to her on the bed. 

She went to their bedroom and found Kristoff sitting on the edge of the bed. She went and hugged him, Kristoff placing a light kiss on her neck. 

“You feeling better?” he asked. She felt herself warm at that, he was always so worried about her and looking out for her. Even when she was crying over a stupid egg roll.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for that.” 

She felt him chuckle. “Like I said, don’t be. If anything, it’s really funny.” 

Anna huffed, but she had to agree with him. It was really funny in retrospect.

“I’ll make sure to save you the last egg roll next time,” he said while grinning at her. 

“Thanks.” She giggled.

* * *

Camille had bounded up to Anna and Kristoff one night, and placed a sheet of paper before them at the dinner table. They were going through their expenses, Anna taking over more of the bookkeeping for household expenses and bills, and even some of Kristoff’s accounts from his business. She did work within finance before, even though it was utterly stressful and she was so happy to get away from that. 

“I forgot to give this to you! Sorry!” And she ran off to play.

Anna softly laughed while picking up the piece of paper, wondering what it was. Then tapped Kristoff on the shoulder.

“Kristoff!” she said.

“What? What is it?” He blinked.

“There’s a parent teacher conference next week. It’s required at the end of the school year.” 

“Oh, I knew about that. It’s on the calendar they give us.” 

“What?” Anna gasped.

“Yeah, you need to check that more often.” He chuckled. 

She pouted. “So what’s the plan? Should I go?” 

“Not alone.” He placed his planner down on the table and took off his glasses to meet her gaze. 

“I think it’ll be fine,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“I don’t.” Anna rolled her eyes. She thought he was being ridiculous, but now that she was getting bigger, it _was_ getting a bit harder to walk for long periods of time. “So we’ll all go together,” he finally said. 

“Really?” Anna beamed at that. Camille’s first parent-teacher conference! She was so excited to go. 

Kristoff grinned and placed a hand over hers. “I’m not gonna miss it either.” 

He had taken the day off to go to the conference, and they walked hand in hand through the hallways, the colorful billboards and paper chains made by the students bringing a cheery aura to the school. Camille ran down the hallway to where her classroom was. 

“Hurry! Let’s go!” she called after them.

“We’re coming, Camille,” Anna said, making sure to hold the railing as she went down a few steps. Kristoff was ever so vigilant by her side, ready to catch her if she fell. 

But they made it to her classroom without any incidents, and they went inside. 

“Hi! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman. How are you today?” The teacher was young and slender, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Good.” Anna gave her a bright smile while Kristoff pulled out the chair for her to sit across from the teacher’s desk. Camille stood by the side watching them curiously. 

“Do you want to play? You can do some reading while we talk, Camille,” she said kindly. Camille beamed and shot off like a rocket to the corner where there were several low bookshelves and a plush rug.

Anna and Kristoff chuckled. 

“Well, I want to first say that Camille is a delightful student. She’s very nice and does all of her work, although her participation is lacking a bit.” 

“What do you mean?” Anna asked quizzically.

“She doesn’t seem to like answering questions or speaking up in front of the class.” 

“That’s not such a big issue, is it? What about her relationships with other students?” Anna pressed on.

“She gets along well with them. Although she doesn’t seem to like Bruni.” Anna winced, remembering how Bruni had a part in ripping Camille’s beloved Sven plushie a while back. “But she just stays away from him, which is very mature of her to do.”

The rest of the conference continued, Anna noting with delight how Camille seemed to be doing well in school. She didn’t think the lack of participation was an issue, she knew Camille would get used to it soon in her own way. 

After it was over, they stood and Camille put away the book and dashed over to them. She grabbed Kristoff’s hand as they walked over to the door.

“Bye!” Camille waved to the teacher cheerily. 

“Goodbye! I’ll see you on Monday.” She waved back with a smile. 

They walked outside to the parking lot, the fresh sunshine greeting them. “I like your teacher, Camille.” 

“Yeah, she’s really nice, isn’t she? She never yells at us and she’s always smiling.” 

Anna smiled, it was good to have a nice teacher at a young age. One bad teacher could ruin the experience for the child and have lasting effects that no one could even think of sometimes. 

Kristoff drove the short way home, Anna being careful to step out of the car and walking carefully up to the front door. She let out a long breath as she sat down on the sofa. But then she gasped, prompting Kristoff to rush over to her.

“Anna, are you okay?” he asked softly, grasping her hand. Camille also climbed onto the sofa next to her, wondering what was happening.

She smiled and laughed a little. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.” She placed Kristoff’s hand over her belly, watching his eyes widen.

The baby was moving.

“What’s happening?” Camille asked, her green eyes wide with wonder. 

“Here. Your baby sibling is moving.” She moved Camille’s small hand over her belly. 

"I don't feel it." Kristoff shook his head.

"You can't? Oh, that's disappointing." She pouted, and Kristoff chuckled.

"It's okay. We have time. I'm definitely not gonna go this whole time without feeling him kick even once."

Camille still had her hand on her belly, the soft touch from her small hand utterly adorable in Anna's eyes. "He's kicking you? Does it hurt?" she asked quietly, with a frown.

Anna laughed, they were both so cute, watching over her like that. “No, not yet at least.” 

Camille frowned. “Stop hurting momma!” she said to her belly, and Kristoff and Anna laughed yet again. 

“It’s okay, Camille. It’s normal. They need to exercise.” Camille scrunched her nose while Kristoff wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. They still had their hands on her belly even though the baby had stopped kicking a while ago, just content to be with her in the moment. 

She didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to have finished this by Valentine's Day...but that didn't happen. 😅 So here is the first part of this, which is finished, lol. I'll try my best to have the next part up soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I had lots of fun writing it! I actually have never been pregnant but I tried my best to do as much research as possible. Please let me know if something sounds incorrect. And kudos and comments of any kind are so appreciated! 🥰
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff watched as Anna tried to find something to wear. It was finally time for her to buy maternity clothes, as she was now showing a substantial baby bump. 

And she looked beautiful. The fact that it was their baby in her made it even better. No matter how much Anna felt insecure over her changing body.

“ _I look like a whale!_ ” she nearly sobbed. 

“No you don’t,” he adamantly said. 

“Yes, I do.” She sniffled, holding a maxi dress up. She promptly put it away as she stared longingly at her jeans which wouldn’t button up anymore. 

“No, you don’t.” Kristoff sat next to her on the bed. “You look beautiful, as always.” 

She sniffled. 

Kristoff put an arm around her, wanting to comfort her. It was true, he did think she was still the most beautiful woman ever. Though he understood that she was still going through some absurd hormone changes and it had to be taking its toll on her, mentally and physically. 

They were going to go on a picnic today, as it was the weekend and it was a refreshingly clear spring day. 

It would be nice to have a family activity, as they hadn’t had one in so long. Camille was ecstatic at hearing that they were all going to go to the park. Not the zoo, even though Anna had suggested that as well. But he didn’t want her to walk all that much and get tired, even though she was past the stage where she had chronic fatigue. At least at the park, Anna could sit on the grass or on a bench while Camille went to the playground.

Besides, it was their tradition.

Seeing Anna in a white maxi dress and cardigan while she walked cradling her baby bump and holding Camille’s hand, it brought out a sense of contentment from deep within. One that made him want to protect them from anything and everything that could bring them harm. 

It was moments like this that he thought back to the first moment he had met Anna, her standing nervously on his porch for her first meeting with Camille. And now here they were.

Camille had pulled Anna’s hand to go to the playground, and she had gotten up to go with her. But Kristoff had stopped her.

“You shouldn’t be running around like that.” He frowned. “What if you trip and hurt yourself?” 

She huffed. “I’ll be fine, you worry too much.”

“Just—just don’t run. Okay?” 

“Okay, Kristoff.” She gave him a peck on the lips and went off with a smile. 

But for good measure he packed up their lunch and picnic blanket and moved over there too. And just in time, as he watched in slow motion how Anna’s foot got caught in the flowy white dress, and she stumbled.

“Anna!” he called out, and rushed over to her. What if she’s hurt? What would happen to the baby? 

She didn’t fall, thank god. But it seemed like her pace was too much and her foot got caught in the dress. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She had waved him off like usual.

But Kristoff wasn’t having it, not this time. “No, you’re going to come here and sit on this bench. That was too close, Anna!” 

She turned towards him, anger flashing in her eyes. “I said, I’m fine! I don’t need to be coddled like some newborn reindeer or something!” 

“You’re pregnant! Do you know how dangerous that was!? What if something happened to the baby?” 

Anna bit her lip and glared at the ground, hands scrunching her dress. Kristoff sighed, and he tilted her head, gazing into her eyes.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Or the baby.” 

Anna’s eyes glittered and she tore her gaze away. “I know.” 

Camille was holding onto Anna’s dress. She leaned down to her head as best as she could, and said, “I can’t really play with you at the playground right now, especially in this dress. I’ll have to sit this one out.” 

Camille pouted, but Kristoff gave her a look. He led Anna over to a bench nearby, making her sit down with the tote bag next to her. 

“We’ll talk later,” he said, and Anna nodded.

Camille was happy to have Kristoff chase her around the playground, sliding down and climbing, and pushing her on the swings. He periodically checked on Anna, content that she stayed put munching on snacks or watching them play. He knew that he had overreacted. Maybe he was being too harsh, but he felt the prickle of fear nearly paralyze him when he saw the potential fall. 

They walked home in the sunset, and Anna gave him a hug when they were alone. Well, as best as she could as the baby was in the way. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not needing to say anything. 

She took off the dress and threw it into the laundry hamper, cursing at it softly. 

Kristoff already knew that she was sorry.

* * *

They were sitting side by side in their bed, watching a movie, feeling the spring breeze flow through the crack in the window. Times like this were rare but precious. They usually didn’t have time to do this at night, what with handling dinner and then putting Camille to bed, but today was a smooth day and Anna felt awake enough to watch one. 

Anna giggled at the antics of the movie, and he felt the tremors of delight on his side. 

“Hey,” she whispered, and he took his gaze off of the tv to find her smiling sweetly up at him. 

“Hi,” he whispered. “What’s up?” 

She didn’t answer, just with the same sweet smile grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. The butterflies he felt at that moment were nothing compared to how happy he was. 

Because he felt a soft thump against his hand. 

“Is that—?” he asked in wonder.

“Yeah. He’s been getting more active lately.” He winced. “Can you feel it?” 

He kept staring at his hand. “I feel it.” It was a soft whisper. 

Anna stayed quiet as he just felt the baby kick against his hand. Just one, and another, and then it was gone.

Just like that.

“Wow.” He breathed. He even felt the little heat of tears forming as he realized that it was the first time he really felt the baby kick. “That’s amazing.” 

He didn’t realize it but somehow, the baby felt more real to him just then. Yeah, Anna’s belly was growing bigger, but this was more proof that there was a _baby_ in there. 

“He packs quite a punch already.” He chuckled.

Anna only scoffed. “Yeah well, I’m the one getting hurt here.” But she rubbed an endearing hand over her belly too, holding his hand as well.

The movie lay forgotten in the background.

* * *

Anna huffed as she wandered through the winding corridors filled with fake rooms and furniture.

“Hey, this one looks nice!” She grinned and held up a tiny baby shark plushie, filled with energy again. 

“Not a reindeer or snowman?” Kristoff came up beside her, raising an eye at the object in her hands.

“I mean, it’s cute! And isn’t there that song that’s really popular right now?” She held up the shark to his face and started singing, _“Baby shark, doo doo da doo da doo.”_

Kristoff laughed along with her and raised his hands in submission. “Alright, we can get it.” Anna cheered, giving the shark a wiggle in the air. “But we still have to buy the crib and changing station. Nothing else. Those are the most important things.” 

“Yep!” Although she was winding down the hallways again, stopping at every room to admire the furniture and decor. “We should get something for Camille too. I don’t want her to feel left out.” She gazed at the array of animal plushies available, all stacked up on top of each other and still smiles in their fur. She finally chose a giraffe that was “extremely huggable,” and like the one they saw at the zoo. 

“Okay fine. But nothing else,” Kristoff said. He also didn’t want Camille to feel bad. 

“Hey, don’t these plates look nice?” 

“Oooh, what about these pillows? Wouldn’t they look great on the sofa?”

“What about these mugs?” 

“Anna.” 

“For hot chocolate!” 

“Anna.” 

She turned around with an expectant look on her face. “Sorry.” She glanced sheepishly at him, already knowing he was going to stop her from buying nearly the entire store.

He shook his head. He honestly hated this place, how they put items so enticingly _in the way_ for his Anna to find and coo over, and to ultimately spend more money. The furniture they needed was all the way at the end, after they would go through the maze of rooms and distractions. It was a good thing Elsa was looking after Camille today, as he knew Anna and her would have the same reaction and want to buy every single thing they laid their eyes on. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll put the glasses back. But the pillows would look really nice!” She pleaded, and he shook his head. “Okay, fine.” She rolled her eyes but they were in jest. 

He threaded his fingers with hers as they walked through the rest of the store, Anna being more subdued, even though he saw how her eyes gleamed at certain items. 

And they finally reached the end where the warehouse had the items they wanted. He pushed the cart over to the items they needed, Kristoff grunting with exertion at lifting up the heavy boxes and placing them into the cart. 

“You need any help?” Anna asked and Kristoff just looked at her. Especially her baby bump. “Oh, right.” She sheepishly laughed. “But I can always go get someone else to help if you need it.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll be fine, Anna. It’s only a crib and a changing station. It’s not like it’s a sofa.” 

“Yeah, I know. But there _was_ that really nice white sofa we saw back there, I can find where it is for you!” Her eyes shone with intent and he shook his head with a fond smile. 

“I know what you’re trying to do.” 

“Fine, fine.” She heaved a sigh jokingly, and they went to the checkout line. Anna was still cradling the baby shark until the cashier had to scan it.

And she was still cradling it when they got home. Home sweet home. 

Elsa just looked at the shark in her arms when they got back. “Did you pick that out because of the song?” She asked in a monotone.

“Yes!” Anna squealed and if she didn’t have a baby inside of her right now, he knew she would have done a little jump in the air.

“Oh my god.” Elsa pinched her forehead. “I already know you’re just gonna listen to it over and over again.” 

“But it’s such a fun song! We play it at the daycare all the time and have a little dance session! The kids love it!” Anna gushed. 

Elsa just shared a look with Kristoff and he shrugged. “I kind of like that song too?” He sheepishly admitted and he could tell that Elsa would not let him live it down. He honestly didn’t like the song at first but then Anna had started humming it, outright singing it with Camille, and a few times he had come home to see them dancing to it while it played on the tv. 

“Hey, it’s a _baby shark!_ ” Camille bounded up to them and Anna squealed along with her. 

“Yes! And there’s something else for you too!” 

And that was Kristoff’s cue to take out the giraffe they bought. And he stopped himself from wincing at Camille’s delighted scream. She seemed to be getting more outgoing and less reserved, like his Anna. 

_“Baby giraffe, doo doo da doo da doo!”_

Kristoff and Elsa looked on as Anna and Camille danced around the living room. Well, Camille danced and hopped around, Anna stayed in place shaking the shark to the tune as they sang.

It was amazing to feel the life that blossomed in the air, hearing laughter wind around him and how much he didn’t know what he was missing in his life. 

He ignored Elsa’s stare as he started to hum along with them.

* * *

Anna literally felt like she was waddling around, as her belly grew and grew. She huffed a bit, even walking around for too long made her breathless. Oh, and her ankles! The poor things swelled to no relief and she legitimately was worried for a while at how painful they were.

But the doctor had said that it was normal as well. Anna had been going in every week now, to monitor her vitals and condition. She had to take tests every time too. It was worth it to pee in a cup every time if she had normal results though. 

She had asked Kristoff if they had done that too with Camille. He nodded. 

He made it a goal of his to accompany her to every appointment possible, but she waved him off, saying that it was cutting into his work. 

“But the baby is the size of a butternut squash now. He’s really big,” he said. 

“So that’s your standard? A butternut squash?” Anna smirked.

“Well, yeah. They’re pretty big when I see them at the grocery store.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “I can go by myself. And it’ll be more convenient since I can pick Camille up too.” 

She could hear the cogwheels turning in Kristoff’s head, as he frowned and stared pensively at the countertop. She understood that he was worried. Especially a few weeks ago with the stunt at the park. 

Anger and embarrassment had ebbed away fairly quickly and she was mortified that she had put the baby in danger like that. She had never worn that dreadful dress again. 

But now that she was at home all day since she had been put on maternity leave, she ached to go outside more often. She was going stir crazy and it was a nightmare. She always felt like a free spirit and even though she knew she had to stay home, especially because she was so far along now, she hated it. 

Oh, and she liked pickles a lot. And olives, but she liked pickles more. She didn’t miss Kristoff’s grimace each time she pulled one out to eat. She laughed every time. 

She couldn’t believe she was pregnant for thirty-five weeks now. _Thirty-five._ She literally felt like a balloon. 

Kristoff had been skittish around her, eyeing her every time she walked up the stairs and making sure she didn’t fall. He wouldn’t even let her do laundry anymore, he did it after Camille went to bed. He said that he didn’t want her to carry the basket up and down the steps. 

But now it meant that Anna was literally waddling around the house with nothing to do aside from minor tidying. Camille ran laps around her and while it was always so endearing to watch, she wanted to run around with her. It just wasn’t possible. 

She did her best to entertain her, and she sat on the sofa and read books with Camille and had movie days. It was the middle of summer and she had all day with her. 

Oh, and she had taken Camille with her to the doctors appointment since she wanted to spend more time with her and to let her in on the “secret missions” she went on, for the safety of the baby. 

Kristoff had come home and Anna could see the tension roll off of his shoulders as he saw that she was all safe and sound. 

“See? Nothing happened!” Anna grinned at him. 

“I know. I just—I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He held her tight for a few minutes, and Anna couldn’t stop smiling. Then he made her go and sit on the sofa, to which she rolled her eyes at, but relented. Her ankles did hurt a lot.

That night, they cuddled up as usual, and Anna was surfing on her phone. They had spent the night prepping the space to welcome the new addition to their family, and they built the crib together. Well, Kristoff did most of the work. She read the instructions and tried to bend down to help but failed. She loved looking at the finished crib, it was so exciting to see it in the corner of their bedroom. 

And for another moment, the topic turned back to the baby. 

“So, have you thought of any names?” she asked. She felt Kristoff move, his arm tightening around her shoulders. They decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise, and they couldn’t wait to find out the day they were born. They talked about this a few times already, jokingly throwing names out there that they both knew would never work. 

“Hmm. Yeah. But you first.” 

She laughed softly. “Alright, if it’s a boy, I think the name Ian is really nice.” 

“Ian, huh?” he said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, and if it’s a girl, I thought about Hannah.” 

“That sounds really nice actually.” He smiled at her as she met his warm gaze. “I love the name Hannah.” 

“And what about Ian?” 

“Not so much a fan of that one, I had a classmate named that and he was kind of a bully.” He grimaced and Anna winced. 

“Okay, no Ian then.” 

They lapsed into silence. Anna continued to look on her phone and Kristoff was lost in his thoughts, and she didn’t want to bother him. It was a minute before Kristoff said, “Erik.” 

Anna grinned. “Erik?” 

“Yeah. I like that name a lot.” He smiled down at her.

She bit her lip, mulling over the name. “I like it too.” 

“So, Erik or Hannah?” he asked.

“Yeah. For now. Maybe I’ll change my mind.” She wiggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso, mentally cursing the fact that she was now too big to completely cuddle against him the way she liked.

But Kristoff curved his upper body more towards her, and she was surrounded by warmth nonetheless. 

“Who do you think they’re going to look like?” she asked quietly.

“I hope they look like you.” 

“I actually want them to look like you.” 

Kristoff scoffed. “Nah, I don’t want them to have my nose.”

“I love your nose!” she protested. She booped it for good measure, and a chuckle bubbled out of him. “Do you think they’re going to be blond like you?” 

“Maybe. I wouldn’t mind it if they have your hair though.” 

She sighed, “Maybe. I was teased a lot as a kid for having this hair color. They called me carrot-top.” She grimaced, children can be so merciless.

“I think it’s beautiful,” he said in awe.

“Oh, I know. It’s okay now. It just felt bad when I was a child. Even worse because Elsa has such a nice shade of blonde.” She chuckled and she felt him hold her just a bit tighter, placing a light kiss onto her hair.

“Who’s eyes do you think they’re gonna have?” she asked while yawning. She blinked slowly as she waited for his answer.

“Of course I’d want them to have yours.” And she had to laugh. 

“We both made this baby, you know. I want them to look like both of us.” She yawned again. “Maybe they’ll have my hair, and your eyes. Or your hair, and my eyes.” She giggled.

“Hmm. Both of those sound nice.” His voice was calming and so soothing, that she felt her eyelids falling on their own. 

She fell asleep dreaming of holding their baby. She knew that those names were perfect, and she couldn’t wait to see what they looked like.

* * *

It was a normal day when Kristoff went off to work as usual, giving Anna a kiss before he left. He didn’t want to go, especially looking at her tired face and swollen belly. At least she was able to get maternity leave for a while, so she could stay home and rest. Well, as much as she could while entertaining Camille. 

He had asked Elsa a while back if she could stay for a few days as Anna had told him that the baby could come any day now. Especially since the doctor had said she was dilated two centimeters. _That_ was a telling sign to get ready and pack overnight bags to go to the hospital. 

That was a few days ago and he waited with bated breath each day for their baby to finally arrive. 

The past few weeks have been magical. His favorite times were of them sitting on the sofa, and Anna would place his hand (and Camille’s sometimes), on her belly to feel how active the baby was. And they were _very_ active recently. Sometimes they could even see her belly move from side to side from how much they were moving. 

He knew all of this was a thing, but with his ex-girlfriend, he was very hands-off throughout the pregnancy. It was regretful that she didn’t let him close enough to her to really help throughout that time, already hating him by that point of their relationship. But he was blessed to have Camille afterwards. 

Going through this with Anna _and_ Camille was magical and the best thing in the world.

He went through the motions of the work day, bringing supplies and overseeing their current project at the work site. The physical labor worked as a good distraction from worrying about Anna. And he worried about her so much, the work almost wasn’t enough. 

When he finally went home to see her and Camille in the living room, his restless heart finally calmed. She was alright, he thought with relief as she slowly walked over to him. It was so cute how she nearly waddled from side to side, even though he knew it was tiring. 

“Hi babe,” he greeted. 

“Hmm, hi,” she mumbled, and he frowned. Her eyes were a bit glazed and she looked out of it. 

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly and she sighed.

“I’ve been having cramps all day. Sometimes they would stop but then they’d come back. They stopped for now though.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” He was flabbergasted. “You could have been having contractions!”

Anna grinned. “Nah, I don’t think so. They have to be continuous, right? Every few minutes or so?” She placed a hand on her belly and winced. “I’m gonna go and sit down though.”

He followed her into the living room and sat down next to her, placing a hand over hers. “We should go to the hospital.”

Anna huffed. “But the contractions aren’t continuous. And besides, my water didn’t break.”

“The doctor said that sometimes it doesn’t happen.”

“I guess. Let’s see in an hour if I still have these cramps.” He finally sighed. At least she listened to him. 

He pulled out his phone to text Elsa to come on over at any moment though, just to be safe. Camille wouldn’t be able to come with them to the hospital, so Elsa was going to come here to watch her as soon as they needed her to. A quick incoming text confirmed their plans and he relaxed just a bit. At least that was taken care of. He would be forever grateful to Elsa for being a part of their support system. 

He went ahead and made dinner, keeping an eye and an ear out for any sign of distress from his wife. There wasn’t any though, and he set down the plates of cooked pasta onto the dinner table. Anna’s gushing over the food and Camille’s happy munching made him smile. 

The evening went on without any event and he felt himself relaxing. Maybe he was worrying too much. It was just stressful seeing Anna be so tired and fatigued. Not like that would really change after the baby came, but at least her body would have some sort of rest and healing. 

They were already settling into bed, Anna cuddling into his side. It seemed like the cramps were gone. 

He placed a kiss on her head and fell asleep, whispering good nights and words of love into her ear. He soon welcomed the darkness that lulled him into sleep. 

Until he felt Anna move a few hours later, disrupting him from his dream. He rubbed his eyes. “Anna?”

“Sorry, I just gotta pee,” she mumbled tiredly, and he rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.

Until a soft yelp from her woke him up completely, cold ice flowing through him at how scared it sounded. 

“Anna?” He turned on the light and immediately tossed the heavy covers out of the way, fear flooding him as he saw her slumped over and clutching her belly with both hands. 

“I think—I think my water broke,” she gasped out. And sure enough, there was a bit of a small puddle of clear liquid near her feet. 

Oh my god.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He didn’t know if he was saying that to her or himself. “I’ll get our bags and stuff. We gotta get to the hospital.” That’s right, remember their routine. 

Anna nodded, her eyes shut tight. He immediately went into overdrive, texting Elsa to get over there as soon as she possibly could, and he hauled the two pre-packed duffle bags full of their necessities and a diaper bag to the car. He helped Anna down the stairs and sat her down on the sofa. 

He stopped by Camille’s room, not wanting to leave her without saying goodbye at least. He didn’t want her to wake up confused as to where they were in the morning. 

“Daddy?” she mumbled as he patted her head. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s me.” He knelt down to her bed and she rubbed her eyes. “Mommy and I have to go to the hospital, okay? Auntie Elsa will be here soon to watch you for a few days.”

“I can’t come with you?” she mumbled sadly.

“I’m sorry, you can’t. You’ll be able to visit during the day.” 

“Aww. Okay.” 

Soft voices downstairs alerted him to the fact that Elsa had arrived, just in time. “I gotta go now, okay. I love you.” He placed a kiss onto her cheek and went out, instinct immediately rushing over him to protect and to get Anna to the hospital, _now._

“Thanks for getting here so quickly, Elsa,” he said as he saw her. 

“I left as soon as I got the message.” She was sitting next to Anna on the sofa, her normally cool gaze full of worry as she saw Anna groan while holding her belly. “You should go.” 

“On it. Come on, Anna.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently guided her to the car. Her soft whimpers nearly tore him apart. 

He drove quickly to the hospital, hauling both of the bags over his shoulder and helping Anna to the front desk of the emergency room. The staff immediately rushed into action seeing her in pain from the incoming delivery. 

It was a long time before he relaxed, especially as the hours went on, alternating between pacing throughout the room and sitting next to her holding her hand. He wiped the sweat off of her forehead and brows. Having her lie on the hospital bed, seeing her belly rounded made her seem even smaller. 

And even through all of the sweat, near tears she had, and her mussed hair from sleep, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

She gripped his hand harder as another contraction went through her. 

“It’s okay, Anna. You’re doing great.” He wanted to support her as much as he could. He just wished he could take the pain away.

* * *

It felt like the contractions lasted forever. That’s how painful it was. 

Anna gripped Kristoff’s hand so hard she worried that it would cut off the circulation to his hand or something. She nearly sobbed with how the contractions tore through her entire body. She could only try and breathe as deep as she could, just like in her classes. 

The doctor and nurses came in to help and she felt herself relax just a bit. They were here to help her. They would know what to do.

All of the reading and prep did not prepare her for the real thing. 

She whimpered at the pain, and there was a flurry of activity around her as the nurses quickly set up their stations and the doctor spoke to them, introducing herself to them and asking questions that she didn’t answer due to how unfocused she was, but Kristoff did. 

His touch was comforting as he brushed her hair away from her face. She couldn’t do this without him, and he was her rock in the chaos of confusion and the rush.

And then the time came to push, and she tried with all of her might to do so. The pain nearly engulfed her, but she knew she had to do this. She just knew. 

She breathed deep and hard, seeming to hear it not from herself, but outside of her. Kristoff said words of encouragement to her as he never let go of her hand. 

She had no idea how much time had passed, but the doctor said, “You’re almost there! Push!” 

And she did. She pushed as hard as she could. 

And there was relief. Finally, some relief.

“The heartbeat’s dropping!” The nurse cried and she stilled. There was more activity rushing around her. 

There was no noise. No crying baby. “Kristoff?” She mumbled. 

“It’s okay. Everything is okay, Anna.” He sounded scared, and there were talking and stern orders flying around her that she couldn’t hear clearly through the rush in her head. 

“The baby? Where’s our baby?” she mumbled, trying to sit up.

“They’re fine, Anna. Don’t worry. Just breathe.” 

What was happening? She wanted to see them. This wasn’t supposed to happen! 

“Kristoff?” She felt the tears leak out, filled with pain and anxiety as dread filled her entire being. She was so tired but she _had_ to know where the baby was. 

And then she heard it. The delightful yet angry cry of a newborn pierced the air and Anna felt relief course through her.

“Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy.” The nurse placed him near her breast, on her bare skin. He was red faced and crying with all that he had, but Anna fell in love with him at first sight. 

She glanced over at Kristoff, seeing the wonder in his brown gaze and his soft smile down at him and at her.

“Hey there, little guy,” she said. “You gave me quite a scare there.” He calmed down and nuzzled closer to her warm skin, feeling the bond between them strengthen. 

“You did such a good job, Anna.” Kristoff’s voice was filled with wonder and she felt the tremor in his voice as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

Finally, the rush of activity seemed to slow at the success of the birth, although there were a few nurses that stayed behind for her aftercare and cleaning up, all cooing after the newest addition to the Bjorgman family. 

She didn’t mind them. Honestly, she didn’t even pay attention to them, as it was all on the baby. 

“He has your hair color,” she noticed and softly touched it. It was already so soft. 

“Yeah.” Kristoff’s voice was full of wonder and she looked at him to see that his own eyes were glossy. She cupped his jaw and gave him a kiss, mindful of the baby in her arms. 

Little Erik. 

She couldn’t wait for everyone to meet him.

* * *

The day after that came, and Kristoff was still with her at the hospital, staying overnight and making sure she ate the hospital food as much as she could. Anna woke up every two hours to feed Erik, hearing his angry wails throughout the night. 

And when little Erik finally opened his eyes, both of them noticed that they were a bright blue. A little bit of both of them. 

She was getting better at getting him to latch onto her nipple, feeding him generously until he was full. The nurse had given her a crash course on it and she was grateful to have them there, in case she wasn’t doing it right.

Kristoff liked to sing to him. She heard him sometimes, while floating off to dreamland from sheer exhaustion, and his deep voice lulled her to sleep too. Seeing him cradle the little boy on his large arms nearly made her weep, and she sneakily took a picture of it to have forever. 

He seemed so big when he was in her belly, and now that Kristoff got to hold him he was so small. 

In the afternoon, Elsa came along to visit and brought Camille.

“Hey cupcake!” Kristoff leaned down to give her a big hug as she bounded in.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Her large green eyes were crinkled into half moons from her wide smile. “I missed you!” 

“We missed you too, Camille.” She hugged her when Camille climbed onto the hospital bed. That was okay, right? It’s not like she was hurt or anything, and Camille would be careful. Anna just missed her so much and her little arms wrapping snugly around her neck gave her much more energy than she had moments before. 

“Are you okay Anna? Do you need anything? Water, food?” Elsa hovered over her and reached out to touch her, but stopped as if she would break her like a glass doll. Anna rolled her eyes. 

“I’m fine, Elsa.” She stifled a giggle. Her older sister was just like Kristoff sometimes. 

Elsa stayed right where she was and bit her lip. “Okay, okay. Just let me know.” 

“I will.” 

She was honestly so grateful to have them there. The future family meetings were going to be much more stressful and chaotic, but with Elsa and Camille there it didn’t feel stressful at all. 

“You wanna meet the baby?” Kristoff asked, and Anna watched both of their eyes light up in excitement. Elsa ushered Camille along to the baby crib near the side of the room, and Anna got up from the bed to join them. 

Kristoff glanced at her but she held up a hand signaling that she was fine. He gave the slightest nod and she smiled. At least he trusted her enough to walk from the bed to the crib. She felt strong enough now to do that. 

“Guys, meet Erik. Your little brother.” Kristoff whispered to Camille. 

_“Wow,”_ she said quietly. She blinked a few times, silent and just staring at him. “He’s really small.” 

Anna chuckled. “It’s okay, he’s gonna grow. Just like how you did.” 

Camille turned and tugged on Elsa’s bag next to her. “Elsa! Elsa, take them out!” she whispered loudly. 

“Oh, right.” She turned to Anna. “She really wanted to bring everyone.” And she opened her light blue designer tote bag, and pulled out Sven, Olaf, the giraffe from IKEA, baby shark and a mini tripod.

“How did you even fit all that in there?” Anna asked, eyes wide. It was like magic! Elsa shrugged and placed them near the head of the crib, far away from the baby, but Anna would take them away later just to be safe. This would most likely be a photo op, and Anna smiled in delight as her guess was confirmed and Elsa pulled out a camera. 

They had a fun time posing for pictures, and even though Anna felt the complete opposite of glamorous, _especially_ standing next to Elsa, it was still a moment she would cherish forever. And when Kristoff stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, staring down at Erik, it was the most perfect thing. 

They left shortly after that, as Erik woke up and started to cry for Anna to feed him. 

“We’ll see you soon!” She called out to them. 

Camille was definitely disappointed that they wouldn’t be going home just yet, but she went with Elsa nonetheless. 

And then, finally, they were given the all clear to go. Along with a few prescriptions sent over to the pharmacy to be picked up (Elsa volunteered to go as soon as they told her about that), and instructions for the special care she would need to follow. 

It was all so much, and Anna kind of wanted to sleep even though it was the middle of the day. Though she was going to be woken up a lot during the night anyway. 

But she was back home. And _Erik_ was home. 

“Welcome home, Erik,” she whispered to the little bundle in her arms. 

She swore he understood that as he blinked his eyes opened and darted around the living room. And then he opened his mouth and scrunched his eyes closed in a yawn. 

Kristoff had Camille in his arms and they strolled into the living room. But then Camille dashed out of the room when he set her down and Anna looked at Kristoff worriedly. 

Oh no, was she angry or jealous of Erik? This already wasn’t going off to a good start. She was about to say something to Kristoff, possibly going to talk to her herself, but then the little ball of sunshine came back with the baby shark and skidded to a stop in front of her.

And she delicately placed it on top of Erik. 

Anna stifled a giggle at the sight, the baby shark was nearly as big as him at the moment! The plushie was as long as his neck to his feet within the bundle, leaving his face completely uncovered. He dozed on, unaware of the antics going on around him. 

“How’d you know? This is just what he needed,” she said to her and she puffed her chest up proudly. “You’re a great older sister already.” 

“Yay! You hear that, daddy?” 

“Yeah, I heard.” He ruffled her hair affectionately and she squealed. 

“Shh.” Anna looked at them. “He’s still sleeping.” 

“Sorry,” both Camille and Kristoff whispered.

They stayed like that, together as one family. After all the chaos of the past three days, she was grateful for this peaceful moment with them. Anna’s heart was warm, and without a doubt she knew that whatever happened, they could face it together.

* * *

Kristoff awoke to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes, slowly getting up. He was accustomed to being woken up now, hearing Erik’s cries in the middle of the night signaling that he wanted food. But it was silent and he assumed that Anna had gotten him. 

And he was right, as he was greeted with the sight of her sitting in the rocking chair cradling him in her arms while he fed, the slight sliver of moonlight that shined down on her allowing him to see them.

He quietly got up, he was also good at that now as he was so scared of waking Erik up prematurely, and slowly walked over to Anna. She smiled tiredly up at him and he waited for Erik to finish feeding. 

Anna stopped rocking and delicately placed him in his crib. He had no idea how she could do it so fluidly but Erik slept on like normal. She stayed by the side of the crib staring down at the baby, and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, just breathing in her scent. 

“You’re doing a great job.” It felt a bit strange to say that, but he wanted her to know. And he believed that with every fiber of his being. He was so, so proud of her for being so strong. 

“Thanks,” she whispered, and placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. It was all that needed to be said. 

He watched Erik sleep, his face so serene and less red now compared to a few days ago. He felt the same rush of affection as when he saw Camille for the first time, and he basked in the feeling. 

Better yet, he had Anna by his side, and now they had Erik and Camille. 

He wouldn’t be alone. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s another installment of this series! I think I’m done for this as of now, but who knows maybe a stray idea will pop into my head at some point. I’m really happy for the feedback I got last chapter, you are all so so sweet!! 🥰
> 
> Thank you for joining me while writing these one/two-shots, and I hope you enjoyed reading!! 😍☺️


End file.
